


Baths

by LanxBorealis



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola, Fluff, Green and Red are fiances, M/M, Mute Red, Namelessshipping, Red being kinda mysterious as always, This can be seen as a sequel to Sandcastles kinda, Tumblr Prompt, baths, but you don't have to have read that to understand this, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: Red and Green give Red's pikachu a bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt from a friend! I am having a lot of fun with these even though I am still trying to figure out my own headcanons for these two.

“No. No, no, no, no, _no._ He’s your pokemon! You deal with him!” Green protested, crossing his arms and looking away. If he didn’t look Red in the eye, if he didn’t give Red a small _chance_ of breaking down his defenses, then perhaps he could get out of this situation. 

But Red was still staring at him, still holding his pikachu up, completely still, as if waiting.

“Nope. No. I already know why you are thinking and I know what your plan is! And I say no! You’re the one to let Pikachu roll around in the sand! Not me!” 

Red didn’t move. Pikachu squeaked softly at Green.

Green grumbled and with a single glance at Red’s scarlet eyes, broke.

“Fine, fine! I’ll help you.” Green reached out to hold Pikachu for red. 

Red beamed at Green, and Green flushed furiously.

~~0~~0~~0~~

“Never mind I don’t want to help you anymore,” Green snapped as he tried to pull Pikachu out from under the bed. He growled threateningly, his cheeks sparking, and Green quickly pulled back. “Red!” Green yelled. 

Red poked his head out of the bathroom. His eyes were wide and almost _too_ innocent. He shook the shampoo bottle in his hand.

Green groaned. “He’s _your_ pokemon. You get him out from under the bed!”

Red shook the shampoo bottle at Green again.

Green groaned, and pressed his lean chest against the floor, peering under the bed again. Yellow sparks lit up the wooden underside of the bed, and Pikachu was daring Green with his beady black eyes to reach under to grab him. 

“Come on, Pikachu. It won’t take long. And you’ll be all nice and clean,” Green tried. 

“Chuu….” Pikachu growled, and his cheeks sparked more. 

Green gulped thickly and turned to glance back at Red, but much to Green’s surprise, Red wasn’t at the door.

“Red?”

A muffled squeak under the bed made Green whip his head back around, but Pikachu was gone. Scrambling up to his feet, Green’s mouth fell open.

“Seriously? Come on!” Green threw his hands into the air. 

Red had snuck around the bed and captured Pikachu from behind. Wearing what seemed to be rubber gloves, no matter how much Pikachu sparked, he couldn’t do any damage. 

Red’s smirk turned into a smile, and his eyes squinted at Green with warmth. 

Green just stood still, his fists tight at his side, spluttering. 

Red padded around the bed, and pecked Green on the cheek. 

“You planned this! Didn’t you?!” 

Red snickered quietly in response. 

Green groaned, rolling his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. “Well. At least we got him.”

Green followed Red to the bathroom, where the water was already running in the tub. Steam floated in the air, and condensation dripped from the mirror. Green tugged at his shirt collar. Somehow, the sticky heat in the bathroom was worse than the heat out in the rest of Alola. 

Green glanced at Red. It was still all worth it, though. 

Red tucked a squirming Pikachu under his arm briefly to hand another pair of rubber gloves to Green. 

Green opened and closed his hands after putting them on, trying to get used to their texture. “Did you actually buy these somewhere or did you just have the foresight to pack them?”

Red gave Green a knowing look and shrugged one shoulder, rolling his eyes and glancing past Green and into the hallway. 

Green looked behind himself. “I don’t remember you buying these!” 

Red laughed again and shook his head, staring at the ceiling. He beckoned Green closer, and dumped the squirming pikachu into his arms before picking up the soap and a sponge. 

Green held Pikachu away from his body. Despite the gloves, Green knew for a fact Pikachu held no qualms shocking him, unlike Red. Pikachu squirmed more and made a small, distressed noise.

Red whipped around and snatched Pikachu away from Green, scowling and shaking his head.

“Don’t give me that look! He was gonna shock me! I could see it in his eyes!”

Red blinked, looked down into Pikachu’s scared eyes, back up at Green, back down at Pikachu, then back up at Green, and shook his head, rolling his eyes again. 

Green huffed. “So… what’s the plan? I’m guessing one of us is holding him down while the other washed him, right?”

Red nodded. 

“So who is gonna do what?”

~~0~~0~~0~~

A disgusted noise pealed from Green as he spat soapy water out. “You know! None of my pokemon are this adamant about taking baths!” 

Green was trying his best to hold Pikachu still and keep him in the water as Red gently, but furiously scrubbed all the grime, sweat, and sand out of his short fur. Dangerous sparks still came from Pikachu’s cheeks, but less so since Red was also getting splashed by water. 

Despite the hesitance of shocking the both of them to the moon, Pikachu was not holding back as he squirmed in Green’s grip. Every time he made even the slightest of pained squeaks, Red shot a glare at Green. 

Every time, Green winced under the look with a mumbled apology, and loosened his tight grip, only to nearly loose Pikachu as he squirmed more, desperate to break Green’s hold. 

 _Cheeky, foul, clever bastard,_ Green couldn’t help but think. 

After what seemed like forever, Red dropped the sponge into the tub and cupped his hands to rinse Pikachu off. As soon as all the soap was washed from his fur, Red pushed Green out of the way to scoop the little electric mouse into a soft, fuzzy towel and into his arms. 

“Hey!” Green protested, pouting. 

Red looked at him, then at the drain. 

Green groaned and turned to drain the water out.

Pikachu squeaked softly and happily in Red’s arms, rolling around and rubbing his face against Red’s thin chest. His nose twitched, causing droplets of water to fly.

Green bent his back backwards to crack it, and despite the fact that he now smelled like wet-pikachu and he most likely almost got at the very least, mildly injured a dozen times, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Red and his Pikachu. 

Red seemed to know Green was watching and turned to him. His scarlet eyes were soft, and a small smile graced his face. He gave a single, simple kiss to Green on the lips. 

Green smiled, kissing back. “You’re welcome,” he murmured against Red’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [lanxborealiss](http://lanxborealiss.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to send me Red/Green prompts! I can't say i will get them done right away, but I'll try! I really enjoy writing these two so if you have any ideas at all, you can send me them! 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this little oneshot! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
